This invention relates to aircraft installed snow remover which is an apparatus to blow snow laid and/or lying on any surface of aircraft such as wings, elevators .
When it snows on airport, as aircraft landed thereon is usually staying at apron in open space, snow lies on any upper surface of aircraft including fuselage, wings, elevators, et al. Thus, it is necessary to remove snow laid on aircraft before it takes off. For this purpose, heretofore vehicles specifically designed to remove snow is employed to spray snow melting fluid or gas toward aircraft for snow removing.
Unavoidable in the prior art are drawbacks presented below:
1. A fairly long time, for example, approximately 1 through 2 hours is required to complete snow removal service for one aircraft.
2. Due to the quite usual limited quantity of snow removing vehicles available at an airport, aircraft sometimes incur fairly long waiting time to get snow removal service.
3. These factors cause a remarkable magnitude of delay for taking off of aircraft as a result it makes remarkable magnitude of confusion for flight operation.
The object of this invention is to provide aircraft which realizes to solve above drawbacks and to get advantage of reducing time spent for snow removal service, as a result it causes remarkable magnitude of advantage to keep flight schedule.
The above stated object of the invention is attained by aircraft in which snow remover is installed. The snow remover comprises blowing apparatus to blow high pressure gas, gaseous fluid, or other things to blow out and/or to melt snow laid and/or laying on any surface of aircraft to remove said snow therefrom. The blowing apparatus for high pressure gas which is arranged on aircraft allows it to get snow removal service at any time by itself without depending on assistance rendered by snow removing vehicles and realizing ultimate advantage which causes smooth and economical flight operation.
The newly introduced blowing apparatus to blow high pressure gas toward snow laid and/or lying on any surface of aircraft such as wings and elevators, can be arranged in at least one of portion on the surface of aircraft including root of wing, root of elevator, middle portion of wing with respect to longitudinal direction and middle portion of wing with respect to sidewise direction.
The blowing apparatus to blow high pressure gas toward snow laid and/or lying on any surface of aircraft can be such apparatus having at least one nozzle from which said high pressure gas is blown, and which is rotatable so that the area covered by said nozzle is increased, and which is exposed upon use for snow removal and which is retracted when it is not used so that the surface of aircraft can be flat to reduce air resistance in flight.
The blowing apparatus is allowed to utilize compressed gas supplied by a compressor which is arranged in the aircraft itself and driven by engines of aircraft.
The blowing apparatus is also allowed to employ a detachable stationary compressor prepared at airport, in addition to, or other than the above described compressor arranged on aircraft itself.